


i show not your face (but your heart's desire)

by remuslupin



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, IT'S JUST THEM BEING SILLY LIL FIRST YEARS, Mirror of Erised, andrew thinks otherwise, lol, lucien thinks he knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/pseuds/remuslupin
Summary: lucien & andrew find themselves in the midst of yet another midnight adventure involving a certain mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



> MERRY CHRIMMUS AISU!! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING FRIEND, I HOPE THAT 2017 TREATS YOU WELL! 
> 
> ahem,  
> anyway  
> HOGWARTS AU.... need i say more.... B)

after an incident involving three nifflers, professor snape’s office, and a lost gold watch (an incident that had ended in both andrew and yourself receiving two weeks’ worth of detention, in fact), your best friend had asked-- well, _begged_ would probably be a more accurate term-- you to refrain from dragging him into any more trouble for the remainder of your first year at hogwarts.

you’d been intending to keep that promise-- okay, fine, you’d been _mostly_ intending to. there are exceptions to every rule, however, and the sudden realisation that the christmas holidays were looming in the near future had captured most of your attention during transfiguration (you hadn’t been  distracted enough to miss harry osborn accidentally turn his own textbook into a giant spider, though). after much thought, you had soon arrived at the conclusion that you absolutely _had_ to do something fun before the two of you parted ways during the winter break.

ultimately, that’s how the you had both ended up in an unfamiliar corridor near the fat lady's portrait (at least-- _you_ think it’s near the fat lady's portrait-- andrew is under the impression that it’s closer to the divination stairwell, but at the very least, you can both agree that you’re somewhere on the seventh floor) in an attempt to hide from the hufflepuff prefect who had evidently been assigned to do their nightly rounds in the area.

"what are we going to do?" andrew hisses desperately, all too aware of the footsteps that he can hear nearby (or perhaps he's simply being a little paranoid) as you pace back and forth beside the stretch of blank wall between a window and a rather large vase, hands tucked behind your back.  

"we just-- we need a place to hide..." you reply, brows furrowed as you begin to make your second lap between the window and the vase. "we need a place to hide..."

"yeah, i got that, lu!" he snaps quietly, hardly bothering to try and suppress his feeling of immense duress as he runs a hand through his hair and leaves the sandy locks sticking out wildly.

though you stay quiet during your third lap, your silent plea still rings out clearly in your thoughts. you're either immensely lucky, or are particularly favoured by one of the hogwarts ghosts, because before you have the chance to start your fourth lap of pacing, you look up to find that a door has appeared across from the rather ugly troll tapestry that you'd been walking beside. "merlin--" andrew is pulling you into the room before you get a chance to finish your sentence, but you're still smiling triumphantly even as he closes the door behind you both.

“why exactly am i friends with you, lu?” he finally hisses, head whipping around to face you once he’s sure that the door has been locked-- you don’t have the heart to tell him that a well-cast ‘alohomora’ has the potential to change that in a heartbeat.

“because of my exquisite looks?” you suggest instead, hurriedly raising your hands in a show of surrender when andrew casts a particularly withering gaze towards you.

_“dude."_

“hey! it’s not like we got caught. if we just keep quiet-- oh.”

though andrew’s lips part-- most likely to ask what on earth could have distracted _the great_ _lucien carr_ with appropriate amounts of sarcasm equipped-- his words catch in his mouth as he turns to follow your gaze and realises that the two of you are sharing a room with... well, with a plentiful amount of items. rows upon rows of shelves litter the room in a number that rivals the library, but your attention is immediately drawn to larger objects, such as the cabinet that is gathering dust in a corner, and... a rather beautiful and ornate piece of furniture. as if in a trance, you step into the room and walk past a goblin bust with a blue tiara perched atop it, eyes fixed on the mirror that towers above you. the two of you are very aware that hardly anything is truly as it seems in this school, however, which is why you approach the mirror with copious amounts of wariness (and even then, you'd be willing to argue that it isn't enough).

“what is all of this?” andrew murmurs, finally making a move to follow behind you after shifting hesitantly on his feet.

“unfortunately, i don’t actually have the answer to everything.”

“have you even been in this room before?” he glances at you as the question is posed, and you let out a shrug in reply.

“not as far as i can recall, no.”

despite your hesitation, however, neither of you stop moving until you can clearly see yourselves reflected in the mirror’s surface-- your hair is a little ruffled and your peripheral vision is informing you that andrew is still shooting tiny glares in your direction every few seconds; but other than that, nothing seems to be particularly amiss.

“–huh.” you tilt your head to the side, scanning every inch of the mirror in search of something that will tell you that it's special. the object offers you no such clues.

the both of you are staring rather intently into the reflective surface, and you can’t stop the amusement that spreads across your features when andrew instinctively straightens up upon meeting your eyes, chest puffing out slightly. dork.

once you’ve finished surveying the item, however, it’s clear that it’s not going to offer you any adventure or intrigue, as far as you can tell. “it's...well, it's just a mirror.” you try not to let your disappointment leak into your voice too much, but the frown that tugs the corners of your lips downwards still gives your mood away.

 _“erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,"_  andrew starts, narrowing his eyes as his gaze trails across the perimeter of the mirror. “what is that, latin?”

“it isn’t like any latin i’ve ever seen.”

“do all purebloods have to learn _latin_ _?”_ he scoffs, and you almost decide to refrain from gracing him with an answer. almost.

“just the intelligent ones.”

“oh my god-- give me one more comment about how smart and _purebloody_ you are, and i’m going to leave you here.”

“oh, really? which person out of the two of us actually knows how to cast lumos properly?” you quip in return, shaking your lit wand in his direction to prove your point before continuing rather smugly. “besides, i believe _you’re_ the one who brought blood status into this.”

“yeah, yeah, whatever.”

you pointedly ignore andrew’s childish comment (of _course_ it’s childish; the two of you are only children, after all-- but it’s all too easy to forget that fact when one has been raised in a similar fashion to the way in which marion carr had decided to bring you up). he reaches out and starts tapping random areas of the frame with his wand-- in the hope of achieving what, you will never know-- and in the silence that follows, you soon break it by speaking up again.

“you know, i was expecting a little more from this. a secret room, accessible only in the dead of night…” you can practically _feel_ andrew roll his eyes in silent response to the sigh that leaves your lips. “this was a horrendously large opportunity that has apparently been missed, detmer.”

“you can’t expect adventure every time you decide to sneak out in the middle of the night, you know.”

“i suppose that if every midnight outing turned out to be as exhilarating as our broomstick venture, i wouldn’t appreciate them anymore.”

andrew groans beside you, mirror all but forgotten now as he reaches forward and shoves halfheartedly at your arm. “don’t remind me about that, dude. i had to sit next to nelson during charms the morning after, it was _way_ too hard to not just fess up then and there.”

“if you had fessed up, i would have never talked to you again. you realise that, yes?”

“what, is that supposed to be a _bad_ thing?”

“hey! keep it up and _i’ll_ leave _you_ here, detmer!”

you spend a few more minutes exploring the room, but nothing quite manages to capture your-- or andrew's-- attention quite like the mirror had. eventually, the allure of sleep pushes you back towards the slytherin dormitories (thankfully, your journey is uninterrupted by any prefects or teachers), and the whirlwind of last classes and packing for the holidays eventually causes both you and andrew to forget about the secret room entirely.

\-----

years later, harry potter will stumble across the same mirror during his attempts to hide in an unused classroom on the first floor of hogwarts. he, too, will see himself in the mirror-- but he’ll also see his ancestors; previous generations of the potter family whom he had never gotten a chance to meet.

dumbledore will appear after a few of the chosen one’s visits, and tell him that the happiest man alive will look into the mirror, and see only himself, exactly as he is.

thus, andrew and lucien will remain none the wiser to the deepest and most desperate desires of their hearts (which had been fulfilled from the moment that they had met).

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos/review is always appreciated!


End file.
